Vanessa did 7 more sit-ups than Umaima at night. Vanessa did 14 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Umaima do?
Answer: Vanessa did 14 sit-ups, and Umaima did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $14 - 7$ sit-ups. She did $14 - 7 = 7$ sit-ups.